Playdoh Proposal
by Minology
Summary: Our favourite couple Chuck & Blair babysitting. Alongside appearances of Serena, Dan & of course, their son! Fluff, fluff & more fluff!


Summary: Our favourite couple Chuck and Blair babysitting. Alongside appearances of Serena, Dan & of course, their son! Fluff fluff and more fluff!

A/N: Boo! It's been a long time since I wrote a story! Haven't been getting ideas and inspiration, but guess what? I thought of this story while playing playdoh with my cutest niece, heh. Just figured that every chair fan out there, including me, need some fluff badly because of the bull on the show now. Oh btw, I have no specific timeline for this fic but let's just take it that Chuck & Blair are happily in love, so are Serena & Dan and they are all civil towards each other, getting along fine and dair has never ever happened because I honestly cannot stand them (Eww) & right now, enjoy!^^

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and Chuck and Blair were at Serena's babysitting her 2year old son. Serena and Dan went out for a romantic date as they have not been out together just by themselves since the birth of their son and compared to the other children, Matthew had always been obedient so asking Chuck & Blair to babysit him did not take much persuasion.

"Matty, look who's here, your favourite Uncle Chuck and Aunt Blair!" said Serena enthusiastically.

"Hi Uncle Chuck! Hi Aunt Blair!" shouted Matt, being happy to see his playmates for the day.

"Hi little boy!" exclaimed Blair. She loves seeing Matt as he is one of the cutest boys she has ever seen and she has always given thought about her future children with Chuck. She wasn't sure if they were going to get married someday but she was sure she wanted to marry him and she knew that Chuck most likely felt the same way too because they have been in love with each other for so long.

"Hey little buddy, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you for asking, Uncle Chuck" answered Matt and he giggled because he sounded so formal.

"Well, Serena and I have to get going for our date for the day, or the afternoon at least, so thanks so much for agreeing to babysit matt, we'll see you later."

"No problem, Dan, we're more than happy to babysit this adorable little boy here, isn't it right, Matty?"

"I'm so glad you are all happy to see each other, alright, let's go Dan!"

"Of course, my lady."

And with that, Serena & Dan left their apartment.

"Alright, so Matty, what do you wanna play?" asked chuck.

"PLAYDOH! PLAYDOH!"

"Playdoh? Are you serious? It's like so yucky and everything gross, eew." Blair said and she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Oh please, Matt wants to play it, let's just play with him, alright? It's not that bad as you think it is." defended Chuck.

"What? And how would you...Oh my god, Chuck Bass, don't tell me you used to play it too!"

"Well, can't I? Come on, it's no big deal, I used to play it as a child, it used to be fun, no harm reliving the memories, so shall we?"

"Well I supposed I could give it a chance. Matty, go get your playdoh then."

"Ok, but mama said we can't make a mess."

"Oh, alright, we won't." Blair said as she smiled at Matt and settled down on the floor with Chuck.

Matt ran to his playroom as quick as a lightning and retrieved his playdoh's equipment and his colourful plasticines.

"Wow, you certainly have many colours of 'dough', and well, they don't look as yucky as I supposed it is. Anyway, what's this?" Inquired Blair as she held up the ice cream making machine.

"This is the equipment to make ice cream. I want to make strawberry ice cream!" responded Matt.

"Alright, let's make some strawberry ice cream for Aunt Blair, shall we?"

"Yes yes!"

Afterwards, they played around with the plasticines and made a wide variety of ice creams for each other. Very soon, Blair became bored of it and asked, "Other than this ice-cream making machine, what else do you have, Matty?"

"I have this!" shouted matt as he held up different sizes and shapes of plastic moulds.

"Oh, wow, that looks nice!" exclaimed Chuck as he took an animal mould from matt and proceeded to make his animal.

Within seconds, he had a pig made of plasticine for Blair. "Hey Matty, don't you think this looks like your Aunt Blair?" laughed Chuck.

Matt giggled and Blair gasped, "Oh you Basshole! I do not look like a pig, you moron!"

"Uh uh, mind your language, waldorf, do not forget what Serena always tells us."

"Urgh, fine."

Blair proceeded to make an animal as well and after she was done, she held it up for Matt to see, "Look Matty, isn't this Monkey familiar? Like Uncle Chuck? I bet it is right, because its him!" said Blair victoriously and with that, Chuck glared at her while Blair giggled non-stop. Seeing Blair so happy made Chuck laughed too and shortly after, seeing everyone so happy, Matt started laughing too.

Matt then started making animals by himself using the moulds he have and seeing him playing, Blair said "Let me help you."

"Ok, Aunt Blair, this is for you."

"Aww, thanks so much, I love your bear!"

"You're welcome." Matt smiled.

Seeing both of them so happy brought a smile to Chuck's face. And it was a very heart-warming sight, seeing Blair interacting with Matt. It always led him to think of his future family with Blair and he knew for sure he was going to have one with her. Then, he took a flower mould and made a rose.

"Blair, this is for you." and Chuck gave the rose to Blair.

"Aww, thanks baby, its beautiful." and with that, she leaned in and gave Chuck a peck on the lips.

Chuck smiled and well, Chuck being Chuck, said "Of course, I'm Chuck Bass." and that earned him a slap on the chest from Blair.

"Ouch, waldorf, that hurt!"

"Well, it's to teach you to not be arrogant!"

Chuck scowled at her and diverted his attention to Matt as he was whining about the unfair treatment that Blair got something from Chuck and he has nothing.

"Sorry buddy, there, I'll make a star for you alright? There you go, you like it?"

"Hehehe yes I do, thank you Uncle Chuck."

"No problem, young man."

Matt giggled as he always finds it funny that Chuck calls him nicknames that made him feel like a young boy instead of the young kid that he is.

Chuck made something else for Blair, and this time, it was a butterfly.

"Waldorf, this represents the butterflies you gave me." Said chuck as he held up the plasticine butterfly.

Blair smiled and gave Chuck another peck on the lips, and this time, Chuck tried to deepen the kiss but Blair shoved him away.

"Well, you do remember what Serena said, didn't you?" Blair giggled.

Chuck groaned and looked at Matt who was engrossed in his playdoh.

"Look, he's not even paying attention to us, and he's too young to know anything."

"Of course, but that doesn't mean he can't describe what we were doing to his parents and if he does, we'll face the wrath of Serena Humphrey and that's not something we want, right?"

"Alright baby, I suppose you're right." Chuck and Blair both smiled and looked at each other. And right in that moment, they both saw love in each other's eyes and they smiled at each other giddily until Matt broke the silence.

"Uncle Chuck! Make me a moon!"

"Ok. There you go, a beautiful crescent!"

"Yay!" Matt then turned back to his toys.

While Chuck made the crescent, Blair made a pink heart and she gave it to chuck.

"Bass, I love you."

"I love you too, Waldorf."

At that moment, Chuck has never felt such an adrenaline rush to do something that he has always wanted to do but had no plans yet. He turned his eyes away from Blair and started making something out of the plasticines. Blair tried to see but she couldn't so she diverted her attention to Matty who seemed to be doing various shapes and patterns using the moulds.

While doing his thing, Chuck glanced up and saw Blair playing with Matty, and he knew that he was very sure of what he was doing and he would never regret it, never.

"Waldorf." Chuck called after he was done.

Blair turned her head and saw Chuck on one knee.

"Bass...what is this?" She referred to the diamond ring made up of plasticine between his fingers.

"Well, it may not be as beautiful as a real one, but I promise I'll make it up to you." Chuck was really nervous and he took a breath and continued, "I also promise I'll take absolute good care of you for the rest of our lives, I'll make you the happiest woman on earth, every single day and I've never been more sure of this, every time I look into your eyes, I can see that look of love there and if possible, I fell in love with you more each day, and I know the names we call each other, the bickers we have on a daily basis are signs of love. Baby, we have been in love for so long, I'm very sure of this. Make me the happiest man on earth, Will you marry me?"

By the time Chuck finished his speech, Matt had already looked up at the both of them in awe as he has seen these scenes on the television and he knows what this means despite his age as being the curious boy that he is, always asked his parents questions and luckily they always answered him truthfully.

Blair already had a face full of tears and she had to giggle at some parts of Chuck's speech of love as she found it cute and she knew that whatever Chuck said was true and he'll treat her right for the rest of their lives. Still, she couldn't help making a comment about it, "For one, I do not want to wear this piece of plasticine around for the next few months. Secondly, yes, I'll marry you!" With this, both Chuck and Blair smiled widely and Chuck slipped the "ring" on her finger, and they gave each other a passionate kiss.

Matt heard the whole exchange and was very excited about it, exclaiming loudly "YAY YAY YAY!" Both Blair and Chuck looked at Matty and couldn't help giving him a kiss on the cheek and hug respectively.

They didn't know but it was already evening and coincidentally, Serena & Dan were back from their date. They walked in to the living room and caught up on the lively atmosphere and Dan couldn't help but ask, "Hey we're back. Whoa, what's up with all the smiles and laughter? Having such a good time?"

"Mama, Dada, Uncle Chuck asked Aunt Blair to marry her and she said yes!" Matt exclaimed while running towards his parents.

Dan was in shock but quickly recovered and congratulated the newly engaged couple. Serena, however, stood rigid with her mouth agape, holding Matt by the shoulders and after being like this for half a minute, finally shouted "OH MY GOD B! You are getting married, oh my god, I'm so happy for you! Oh god B, I love you. God, Chuck, you better treat her right!"

"Rest assured sis, I'll love her forever & always and treat her right for our whole lives." Chuck smiled and gave a kiss to Blair and she tried to deepen it.

"That's good, but seriously, get a room! We have a kid around here!" Serena said in disgust as she covered Matt's eyes.

At this, both Chuck & Blair had to laugh and started to peck at each other's lips, trying to annoy Serena.

"Urgh, grow up already!" shouted Serena in annoyance, and after awhile she started laughing too. Dan was dumbfounded, seriously, the bond between these 3 and Nate, he would never understand and its best that he don't try to.

Serena really was happy for the couple and started warning Chuck about everything he must not do and not hurt Blair. He listened attentively even though he know he'll never hurt Blair or break her heart and in that moment, Blair has never felt happier that she's going to get married to the love of her life, Chuck Bass.

Chuck's voice brought her back from her reverie.

"Blair Bass, I like the sound of that."

"Who said I'm gonna change my first name?"

"Oh yes you are,"

"Blair Bass, well, I suppose its fine."

"Bass is more than fine, you should totally love it."

"Well yes I do love it, but, I love you more."

"I love you too, Blair Bass."

- THE END -

Thanks for reading, please do not hesitate to leave a review & tell me what you think about this story, it'll mean a lot to me! Xx


End file.
